Bakugan: Opposites in New Vestroia
by Brightcloud0915
Summary: Masquerade, and Luna get sucked into New Vestroia with their bakugan, and find themselves as prisoners of Spectra Phantom. They become uneasy allies when they have to escape, but what happens when an alliance becomes an friendship, and a friendship becomes something… more what will happen. Slight SpectraXOC, ShunXOC, and MasqueradeXOC.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey just me again Brightcloud0915. Now I'm coming at you with a Bakugan fanfiction. This story will feature Masquerade, Spectra and a couple of OCs of MY design, as well as two Bakugan of my design. Now Masquerade will you do the disclaimer. I'm revising everything so please bear with me. I'm doing this because JetravenEx has given me very good advice on this story.**

**Masquerade: Sure whatever it's not like I have anything better to do. Brightcloud0915 does not own Bakugan but she does own the two OCs as well as my new Bakugan and for this story. Hope you do better. **

**Me: *glaring* That's just mean, anyway here's the Prologue.**

* * *

**[Revised Prologue] **

Prologue

On New Vestroia

A boy around the age of sixteen walked down the corridors of a palace. He had spiky light blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red jacket with long sleeves that resembled something along the lines of a cloak, a black t-shirt, and black pants. His jacket had grayish-black feathers along the top and around the waistline. He also had black boots and white gloves on. He came to a door that slid open effortlessly. A man turned to face him. The man had gray hair and green eyes. He wore a white dress shirt, and black dress pants. He had a lab coat over that, and black dress shoes. He also wore a black tie.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice my lord," the man said to the boy. The boy waved his hand dismissively before he spoke.

"What is it you wanted to show me doctor?" the boy asked, and the man smiled.

"I think you'll like this very much King Spectra," the doctor said, "You want revenge on the Bakugan Battle Brawlers right?"

The boy, now known as King Spectra, nodded. The man then turned to a computer, and booted it up. The screen flashed to life but a loud whirring sound also accompanied the computer's activation. The lights flickered on farther on in the room revealing a machine similar to Dr. Mikel's Dimensional Transporter.

"Well this device you see before you can help you with that. All you need to do is input target name and it will instantly lock on to the genetic code of whoever you choose," the man said, "I've tested it thoroughly, and it has worked perfectly every single time."

"Well then why don't we invite some of the Brawlers here to be our guests?" Spectra asked. The doctor let out a small laugh.

"Who do you have in mind?" the doctor asked. Spectra thought about it for a minute.

"How about Shun Kazami, and that Alice girl. I would prefer Dan, but this is the best way to get him here," Spectra said, "Fire it up whenever you're ready Dr. Atkins."

The doctor activated the machine and imputed the names. Four location blips flashed on the screen. Dr. Atkins cocked his head in confusion.

_What's going on here? In all the tests I've run only one, or two locations appear, but now there's four locations. Maybe there's a malfunction, but I can't do anything about it now. I'm just going to have to hope for the best I suppose_, Dr. Atkins thought to himself. The machine flashed, and two of the locational blips disappeared. The doctor smiled once he was sure that the targets were really being transported.

"They're on their way my lord. They'll appear in cell N-12. Shall we go and wait for their arrival?" the doctor asked. Spectra nodded and the two left and head for the dungeon. 

Somewhere on Earth

Another boy of about sixteen with spiky blond hair stood up from where he had been sitting. He wore a dark blue shirt, black jeans, black boots, maroon fingerless gloves with black straps, and a white cape-like trench coat. He walked over to a desk on the far side of the room, and pick up a mask-like visor that was sitting on it. The black and purple band on it held it in place as he put it on. The large blue lenses obscured his eyes and most of his face, except for his nose and mouth.

After the visor was securely fitted he left his room. He turned to the right and began walking down a hallway. Once he reached the end he turned to his left, and faced a gray, metal door. He reached out with his right hand and pushed the door open. Once it was open completely he stepped inside. He quickly walked over to a desk that was in the very center of the room. A black and green sphere sat in the center of it.

Standing in front of the desk the boy picked up the sphere. It popped open. Two wings stood out at the side and were slightly curved downward, while a tail with four spikes, two on each side, that were slanted slightly upwards was behind, it also had four feet giving it a dragon-like appearance **(A/N It looks like Dharak from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, but it is only black and green, it has no yellow)**. But it was the face that held the boy's attention. It was small compared to the rest of the open sphere. It had red eyes, and yellow horns, and small white teeth jutted from its upper jaw.

It was a Bakugan, and his _new_ partner. New because he had given his old partner, a Bakugan called Hydranoid, to his friend and former alter ego Alice.

"Drakona how are you today?" the boy asked.

"Very good Master Masquerade and I am ready for anything at all," the Bakugan said in a female voice. The boy nodded smiling. He turned around, and took a step forward. Suddenly a white portal opened up in front of him. The boy, now known as Masquerade, let out a cry as the portal began pulling him in. As he was finally pulled in fully he felt a sense of weightlessness before he blacked out.

...

Somewhere else on Earth

A girl with long honey-blond hair stared at the ceiling as she lay on her bed with her blue-gray eyes aimlessly. She wore a bright yellow t-shirt, white jeans, black sneakers, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a red band. She also wore a red bandana. She looked to her right as she heard her door creak open. She sat up as she saw who was standing in the threshold. It was a boy was short black hair with a long strand that stood up, and brown eyes. He wore a green shirt with dark green pants and black shoes.

"Hey Luna how are you doing this morning?" the boy asked the girl. She smiled at him.

"Just fine Shun, although Leonidas and I are kinda bored," the girl, known as Luna, said looking over at a white, yellow, and purple sphere **(A/N not sure if Haos Leonidas looks like this, but bear with me)**. It popped open revealing a dragon-like creature. Its wings were white on the back with purple for the membranes of them, green eyes shone from its face. It had two arms and legs the claws on both were a golden-yellow. Four spikes, two over each eye, were also golden-yellow. And another spike also golden-yellow jutted over its face.

"Yeah we really are," the former sphere said. Shun laughed smiling.

"Then why don't you two go for a walk. Who knows, maybe something interesting might happen," Shun said, not knowing just how close to the truth he was. Luna nodded, and picked up her Bakugan. Then she darted past her cousin and out the door. She ran down the hall until she came to the door that led outside. Once in the yard she ran straight forward and out of the gate. She turned left and ran for as long as she could, slowing down only when she her lungs started burning.

As she came to the street that would take her to the park a white portal opened up in front of her. She tried to stop her forward motion, but wasn't able to. The portal sucked her in and winked out of existence. As she flew through the portal she thought she saw a boy with spiky blond hair ahead of her, but before she could be sure she blacked out.

* * *

**Me: Okay I hope this is better, but if not let me know. **

**Masquerade: It's okay, I guess.**

**Me: You guess?! **

**Masquerade: Yeah, so anyway R&R readers.**

**Luna: Yes please do, and goodbye for now.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay sorry peoples, but I am completely redoing chapter one. I will also be redoing the other chapters as well.**

**Masquerade: Ugh… More changes.**

**Me: Yes, I felt that this story could be so much more, and that I could do better as an author.**

**Masquerade: *smirks* Talk about low self-esteem.**

**Me: *glaring, but somehow managing to keep my cool* I don't have low self-esteem so just shut up before I hurt you bad.**

**Leonidas: *thrown into the room by Luna* You to just knock it off. There is no reason for you to fight each other.**

**Luna: *walking in* Leo is right so just stop arguing and get the chapter done already. Brightcloud0915 does not own Bakugan, but she does own me, Dr. Atkins, Drakona, another OC, and that OCs Bakugan. **

**Me: So now without further ado here is…**

**Drakona: *cutting me off* Chapter One. **

**Me: You know sometimes I really hate you guys.**

* * *

**[Revised Chapter One]**

Chapter One

Spectra paced back and forth outside of the door of the dungeon cell N-12 that Dr. Atkins had said Shun and Alice would appear in. So far no one had been transported inside. Spectra suddenly stopped pacing and turned towards the doctor.

"How much longer do I have to wait? You said they would be here," Spectra said irritably. The doctor simply lifted his right arm and look at the wrist-watch that he wore.

"Not much longer my lord. They should be here very shortly," Dr. Atkins said confidently. Spectra shook his head disbelievingly. Two guards walked up immediately after this exchange. Spectra looked at them then at the cell door. He looked towards the stairway right after, and let out a growl of frustration.

"You two, alert us if anyone, most likely a boy and a girl, should appear in that cell," Spectra ordered the guards. The two men saluted, and stood at attention on either side of the door. Spectra smiled slightly before turning and walking away. Dr. Atkins followed him closely. Spectra turned his head to look at the doctor as they walked to, and up the stairway.

"Is there any reason why they shouldn't have appeared by now?" Spectra asked the man walking beside him. Dr. Atkins shook his head.

"Not unless I miscalculated the time of portal travel from Earth to here, but that is very unlikely," the doctor said. The two fell into silence as they continued to travel up the stair case.

Meanwhile back with the guards

A light flashed from within the cell causing the guards to turn around and look in. Two kids were out cold on the floor of the cell. The guard on the right of the door turned to his companion and grinned.

"Go tell king Spectra that the boy and girl have arrived. While you do that I'll take care of the restraints," the guard said to his companion. The other guard nodded, and set off after the king, and the doctor. Once the guard was alone, he unlocked the door and stepped inside. He looked from the boy to the girl. They both had different shades of blond hair. The boy's was golden-blond and spiky, whereas the girl's was honey-blond and tied back in a ponytail. The guard went to the boy first dragging the dead weight over to the left side of the room.

Once there the guard grabbed the chains and shackles a fitted them on the boy's wrist. He made sure that they were tight enough to prevent the boy from slipping out, but loose enough to keep the boy from bloodying his wrists if he tried to slip the manacles off. Once the guard was sure that the boy was completely secure he made his way over to the girl. He grabbed he wrists and took her to the right side of the room.

He repeated the process of shackling the girl as he had the boy. He tightened the girl's a bit more since she had smaller wrists then the boy did. Once he was completely satisfied that neither prisoner could escape he turned and left the room. Once outside he closed the door and went to lock it before he could though the king was standing right next to him.

"Your highness, I didn't think my comrade had reached you so quickly," the guard said, "I assume you wish to see the prisoners."

Spectra nodded and the guard stepped to the side allowing his liege lord to enter the dungeon cell. Spectra looked at the boy and the girl in the cell. Shock and surprise emanated from him in waves. Suddenly hurried footsteps approached from behind him. Dr. Atkins ran up hold a small device in his hand.

"Look doctor it appears that your invention failed," Spectra said. Dr. Atkins flushed, but said nothing for a few minutes.

"No my invention succeeded, but not in the way you wanted. The thing is my machine works with the genetic code of a subject. For example if you wanted me to transport a twin from anywhere at all, the chances are that I would most likely get the wrong twin. That is because the other twin would have a very similar genetic code to the other," Dr. Atkins said flustered, "So by seeing those two in there it would seem that they have similar genetic codes to your targets."

"So your saying that these two are most likely related to Shun and Alice?" Spectra asked, and the doctor nodded.

"Yes which is why I brought this with me it's a device that helps me to find genetic codes, and find matches with other people. However it won't give out names so you'll have to get those yourself," the doctor said walking over to the girl. Spectra eyed them both again. His eyes lingered on the boy. Spectra felt as if he should know that boy, but from where he had no idea. A beeping sound attracted his attention and he looked over at the doctor in annoyance.

"So this girl's genetic code is very similar to that of Shun's my lord," Dr. Atkins said before walking over to the boy. The device beeped again, and Spectra was surprised to see the doctor wearing a shocked expression.

"What's the matter doctor? Could it be that your device couldn't find a match between this boy and Alice?" Spectra asked mockingly. However the doctor remained silent for a long time. Spectra waited for the doctor to explain, but the silence dragged on. Spectra started to become uncomfortable, and began to fidget.

"No my lord Spectra, it is quite the opposite in fact. Rather than not finding any similarity between this boy and Alice I found that he has a genetic code nearly identical to that of the girl in question. It is almost as though they are one person," Dr. Atkins finally said breaking the silence. Spectra looked at the boy again.

_Almost like they're the same person huh. Now why does that remind me of something to do with the Brawlers? Ach… No matter I'll find out sooner or later, and when I do I'll use it against the Brawlers_, Spectra thought to himself. He started to turn around when something sticking out of the boy's pocket caught his eye. He walked over and grabbed the object. Once he inspected it he found that it was like a normal gate card used in Bakugan, and yet he could shake the feeling that it was something more. Spectra pocketed the card and then turned and began to walk out. He motioned for the doctor to follow him out.

"Come doctor we have research to do," Spectra said pleasantly. Dr. Atkins cocked his head questioningly.

"And what pray tell are we researching?" the doctor asked. Spectra gestured at the boy and girl.

"We are going to research their connections to the Brawlers, as well as the significance of this card. You two lock this door, and inform us at once when the prisoners awaken," Spectra said directing the last part at the two guards. They saluted then did what had been asked of them. Spectra and the doctor continued to walk until they came to the stairway. The climbed up about three floor before they turned left and walked into the lab that the doctor had. As soon as they entered they began their research immediately.

* * *

**Me: Yay Chapter One is revised and done. Okay I did not intentionally rhyme, that was a complete accident.**

**Leonidas: *sarcastically* Sure it was.**

**Me: *offended* Are you seriously calling me a liar? Because it is the total truth.**

**Masquerade: *smirking* Oh yeah, sure it is. We really believe you.**

**?: Oh just give it a rest you two your giving me a major headache. Isn't that right Firina?**

**?: It's true, you two are killing us with all this pointless arguing. And to think we're coming in for our debut soon.**

**Me: I'm sorry, but it can't be helped. He infuriates me, and Leonidas is no better sometimes.**

**Luna: Well it's kind of their job to do so. Anyway are you going to introduce yourselves to us?**

**?: No because you'll meet us soon enough. Anyway before we go please, to all you readers out there, R&R and let Brightcloud0915 know what you think of this. Bye for now.**

**Luna: Wait! Man those two mystery people flew the coop. Who are they anyway?**

**Me: *smirking* Not telling.**

**Luna: Awww… PLEASE tell me!**

**Me: No Luna, your gonna just have to wait to find out like all the readers. *Luna groans, and pleads with me* Nope I won't tell. For one thing because it's not my right to, and for another *grinning evilly* I like watching you suffer.**

**Spectra: *walking in* Man and I thought Masquerade was bad.**

**Masquerade: *glaring at Spectra* Just watch what you say Phantom because I can and will hurt you.**

**Spectra: *laughing* Now I see why Brightcloud0915 likes you. You two are perfect for each other.**

**Me: WHAT?! ME AND MASQUERADE ARE NOT A COUPLE NOR DO I EVEN LIKE HIM, AND ANOTHER THING GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU, OR MASQUERADE BEATS ME TO IT! *Spectra leaves the room unfazed by my outburst***

**Masquerade: Can I please go hurt him. *I nod***

**Me: Sure, but try not to overdo it we need him for the story. *Masquerade leaves the room* Okay while Masquerade tracks down Spectra I guess just read and review, and I'll try to get Spectra back in one piece. *muffled screams are heard* Yeah that's my cue to go and save Spectra. Bye! **


End file.
